The invention relates to an enclosed motor vehicle in particular a van, a station wagon, or SUV with a roof, which extends to the rear end of the vehicle with an upright loading opening and a roof area at the rear end of the vehicle in the form of a lid which can be pivoted upwardly with respect to the plane of the roof about a transverse pivot axis.
An enclosed vehicle of this type on the basis of a passenger car in the form of a small delivery van is known which has a roof which extends up to the rear end of the vehicle and which has a rear loading opening which extends into the roof. The cover for the loading opening comprises two parts. The lower vertical part is formed by a door, which is hinged at one side. The upper part comprises a section of the roof which is supported pivotally about a transverse axis so that it can be pivoted upwardly to an open position in which access to the loading area is improved over the full height of the opening.
Such an arrangement of a closed vehicle improves the access to the loading area and is therefore advantageous under certain circumstances, but it does not provide for a substantially increased utilization of the loading area.
DE 34 20 349 A1 discloses a station wagon wherein a rear roof section is movable forwardly or can be removed altogether in order to open a rear roof section. A rear flap door is pivotally supported at the top rear end of the vehicle body by way of two arms. The arms also serve as side frame members for the rear window which can be lowered so that, with the roof section moved forwardly or removed, a large, loading opening is provided for the transport of bulky goods.
EP 0 850 792 B1 discloses an enclosed vehicle with a roof area formed by several roof parts which, for the transfer to an upright storage position within the vehicle, are first all tilted upwardly into a vertical position and are then combined as a packet lowered by means of a carrier of a guide mechanism into the vehicle interior.
DE 196 31 213 C1 discloses a vehicle with a stationary rear roof part and a slidably and pivotally supported front roof part which is movable to the rear over the rear roof part. A rear end lid of the vehicle body is pivotally supported by pivot arms so that it can be pivoted upwardly over the rearwardly moved front roof part. Then, the stationary rear roof part, the front roof part and the rear end lid are disposed on top of one another oriented in the plane of the roof.
DE 199 43 716 C2 finally discloses a passenger car with an essentially vertical back-end including rear end and rear roof cover areas which can be opened and which, in the closed position abut each other so as to form an enclosed interior space. The rear roof cover is supported so as to be pivotable about the front edge thereof into a vertical open position within the vehicle interior. The rear end cover is a door including a window in the upper part thereof. For opening, the window can be lowered into the lower part of the door. When closed, the window engages directly the rear roof part. Therefore, with the window and also the rear roof part open, the interior vehicle space is open toward the rear and the top and a vehicle configuration similar to a pickup vehicle is generated.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a closed vehicle with increased utilization capabilities, that is, a vehicle, which can serve as a passenger car, as a van or a combination with a high experience value for the occupants.